Thieves and Nobles
by OliveBlossom6
Summary: 1784. A world of gore and revolution erupt in America and Europe. Other revolutions, however, are taking place; just in different ways. A young man is attacked by a swords woman for stealing bread. But, when he his allowed to return home to his younger brother, the girl to her arrogant fiance, their story of intrigue and secret attraction is not complete; It has only just begun.


**What is this? I am alive? YES, I AM! So, I have been on DevintArt alot, getting inspired for story writing, so now, I will probably have a burst of creativity. So, sit back, and enjoy!**

**This is based off of a piece of fan art by ForeverMedhock. The art is at TheGoldenBough on Devintart in favorites, comment on it!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

I ducked behind the abandoned building, waiting for the policemen to pass. They thundered by, not even stopping to examine the shadows.

"Honestly." I muttered. "It is just a loaf of bread. Why send a whole police team after me?" I pulled off a piece of the bread, still warm and swollen after being baked, handing it to the canary yellow chick on my shoulder, which nibbled placidly on it. I then took a large bite. God, it was so good. And it wasn't because I hadn't eaten in a day, it really was good. Still swollen from the baker's oven, it was buttery and soft, and still contained the heavenly smell of warm buttery, grain.

Suddenly, a sharp pain sliced through my shirt and bit at my skin. I yelped, and the chick fainted, falling from its perch on my shoulder. I struggled to face my attacker.

My first surprise was that my attacker was a female. My second was that the female was attractive. She had coco brown hair that fell to her mid back, and green eyes that sparkled like bottle glass in the minimal sun that invaded the shadowy alley. Deep red strings tightly bound her snowy corset, and a red skirt covered her lower body. I could barely see the toes of her boots, which peeked out from the hem of her clothes. Her sword was poised at my throat, sharp and glinting with red. The blood, I realized, from the slash on my arm.

"You have no right to that bread." She barked. I was finally shaken from my surprise, and I shielded the loaf protectively.

"You must return it, or suffer the consequences."

I managed to shake my head, then tucked it into the pocket inside my shirt.

This enraged her. "What, you think I wouldn't see it?! Return it!"

I looked over my shoulder. So close to home, they would hear… While I didn't want them to see, I couldn't return empty handed. I finally spoke.

"Absolutely not."

The girl threw a look over her shoulder, and I noticed a man behind her. He wore the fine fabrics of a noble, a mole on his upper lip, and sheet music in his arms.

Her superior. I decided.

The man shrugged, then marched off, leaving her behind to scream after him.

"Hey! Roderick! Wait!" But before she could catch up, he had disappeared.

"Damn!" She hollered, throwing her sword on the ground on the cobblestones. She then collapsed beside me, pulling her legs up to her faces, crying into her knees.

"He knows I need his help." She sobbed quietly.

Now, I am not a naturally forgiving person. It's not in me. And I am certainly not forgiving to a person who slashes at my arm with a sword. But somehow I could tell this girl was, behind the stubborn set of her brows and the venom in her words, was confused and desperate to get the job right. I gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder. "First time as a swordswoman?" I suggested.

She looked up, wiping her face with her arm. "That obvious?" She sniffed.

I rubbed my bleeding arm. "The brutality of your attack more or less gave it away." I winced.

The corners of her mouth pinched into a frown. "Sorry. They don't really set boundaries on no mercy before they send us out." She reached into a sack around her waist and produced a bandage. She approached my arm, and began wrapping it, talking as she went along.

Her name was Eliza. She had emigrated from Hungary so she could join her betrothed in duties with the safety of the land. And, by some sort of luck, she found out her betrothed was a total dick.

I will give you three guesses whom he is, and the first two do not count.

"I mean, Roderick seemed nice enough, but then he turned out to be a self absorbed aristocrat." Eliza ranted, tightening the bandage.

"Haven't you told your parents? Surely they would understand." I asked, cringing at the discomfort of the bandages tightness.

"Did you ignore the last word of my sentence? Aristocrat?" She asked, loosening the wound dressing.

"Aah." I started, realizing. Poor thing.

After a quiet moment, she asked, "What is your name?"

"Gilbert." I stated, then motioned to the bird, which had awoken. "And this little guy is Gilbird."

Eliza ruffled the feathers beneath its beak.

"Aww." She crooned as Gilbird sat still, enjoying the attention.

She looked up. "May I ask something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Why did you steal the bread?

Damn, not anything !

Before I could answer, a sudden force caused me to lurch forward as I heard a joyful squeal.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig screeched happily, crawling in front of me and standing in my lap so he could hug me around the neck.

"Ludwig!" I barked, gently prying him from my neck so I could look him in the eyes. "What did I say? You must stay home!"

He pouted. "But I wanted to go help!"

"It's too dangerous!" I explained to my blue-eyed brother, tucking a strand of straw colored hair back. Eliza waited, surprised, as Ludwig settled into my lap. He looked at Eliza with round blue eyes.

"Hello. My name is Ludwig." He stated.

Eliza smiled. "My name is Eliza. Nice to meet you Ludwig."

There was a pause.

"You're pretty." He innocently commented.

"AAND, we must be going. Ludwig, head home." I hurriedly interrupted. Ludwig began to object, but then hurried away after a brief, threatening glare from me.

I turned back to Eliza.

"That's why you stole the bread." She exclaimed. I nodded shamefully. I wasn't exactly proud of how I got our food, and the phrase, "Stole", felt as sharp as a knife stab.

Eliza waited, then rose.

"Don't sweat about the bread. I will pay back the shopkeeper." She began to leave. "Have a nice night."

"Wait!" I hollered. "What about your fiancé?"

Eliza froze at the word as if stricken. "He is not my fiancé yet." She shivered. "And, I'm sure he will understand. After all, he is a gentleman."

Before I could continue, she hurried off into the night, leaving me in the alley, my chest warm were the bread was, my arm numb where it had been healed, my emotions as confused and entwined as tangled pieces of thread.

* * *

**Surprised to see Germany/Ludwig? Ho ho ho!**

**So am I.**

**To be honest, I had no inten****tion of him being in this. Then, I thought of WHY Prussia, with his ego the size of a football field, would steal. And, because Prussia isn't a mean guy, just ignorant, I thought, "Because of Germany!"**

**Plus, what girl doesn't like a guy who is good with kids?**

**I hope you enjoyed, comment below, find me on Devintart as TheGoldenBough, look me up on YouTube as Olivia Nese, and I cant wait to see you all again soon!**


End file.
